2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Seers' Village
Seers' Village is a narrow strip of buildings with a lush collection of all sorts of trees and fishing opportunities. The inhabitants of the village are known for their white robes and hair while also been known to be able to tell the future. The village is located just west of Camelot, north-west of Catherby , south of Rellekka and north-east of Ardougne. There are many attractions in Seers' Village. 1. Bank The bank is a popular area for buying logs such as maple, as maple is predominately in Seer's Village. Flecthing was also popular there where players could buy strings, unstringed bows and bows. 2. Willows and Maples See's Village is very opular for woodcutting because maples and willows are located behind the bank making it quicker and more easier to cut and bank logs. There are four Maple trees, which require a woodcutting level of 45, and five willow trees, which requires a woodcutting level of 30. 3. Coal Cart Pickup The coal cart pickup is located left of the Seer's Village bank and east of Mcgrubor's woods. The cart could hold up to 120 coal ores and only one could be used at a time. 4. The pub Here you can buy drinks and foods. Beer sells for 2gp, stew for 20gp and meat for 16gp. The posion salesman is located here, some quest require his assistance. Also men and women are located here, so lower leveld players can train here. 5. Anvils The Anvils are located west of the bank and east of the pub. Here players can train smithing. Also, the elemental workshop is located below for quests such as Elemental Workshop I. 6. Quest Start Located close to south of th ebank is a building which you can start Elemental Workshop I by seraching the bookcase for the beaton book decribing the elemental workshop. 7. Spinning Wheel Locted south of the bank and south of the quest start for Elemental Workshop I is the spinning wheel located inside the building. Here players can create strings and train their crafting. This is a useful areas since it is easy banking and easy access. 8. Yew trees Loctad south of the bank near the church are yew trees. This is a very useful area as it is again close to a bank. Requires 60 woodcutting to begin chopping. 9. Church Located next tot he yew trees is the church where there is a prayer altar. Here players can recharge their prayer points and aslo play the organ for music. 10. Jail House and Courtroom Loctaed south east of the bank is the jail house where Anna is sent for killing her father. This is from the quest King's Ransom. 11. Flax Field Loctaed south of the jail house is the flax field. This is a major attraction in Seers' Village, as flax picking can be used to craft items such as strings when used by the spinning wheel. Flax picking helps creat bows which can be sold at the bank. 12. The Beehives Located east of the Flax Fields are the beehives. There is nothing special about this except for random event for helping build the beehive or for the quest Merlin's Crystal, which wax is needed to create a black candle. Before obtaining the wax you must spray the beehives, which can be obtained in Catherby. 13. Camelot Castle Located east of the bank Camelot castle becomes a good place for people to hang out. Also here you can start the quests such as Merlin's Cyrstal and the Holy Grail. There is an activity on the top floor called the Knight's training ground, which requires the completion of the King's Ransom Quest. 14. McGrubor's Woods Loctaed futher west of the bank is the McGrubor's woods. You can not go throught the entrance because the gate is locked. Go to teh north of the woods and squeeze through the fence. Remeber beware of level 44 dogs they are aggressive. Also here dwellberries are located int he woods for the Plague City quest and the worms are located here for Fishing Contest. Category:Towns Category:Locations Category:Article stubs Category:Needs release-date info Category:Needs AKA info Category:Needs noteable-features info Category:Needs quest info